narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dokuchi
Ushinatta is the only known member at this time. Ability Information No special abilities other than an innate ability to heal at an incredible pace beyond that of the human body is noted in this clan. This capability was hailed as otherworldly due to the genetic mutation of the clan's stem cells, causing them to be permanently immature. This allows them to "differentiate," meaning they can become whatever cell in the body they wish, such as skin cells and bone cells. This natural ability also gives them the power to regenerate lost limbs and digits, but the only thing they cannot regrow is the brain. Healing capabilities in this Kekkei Genkai are given by the blood itself, or red bone marrow to be precise, allowing them to be produced whenever the body is low on them just as red blood cells. They are transported in the body via the circulatory system and can be moved to any body part in need of regeneration or healing other than the brain. Healing Factor As a ninja advances in life and skills, their innate healing ability does as well. For younger members of the clan, healing even small wounds will take a few minutes, but it is still a quicker process than that of a standard body type. Larger wounds are impossible to heal in only an hour, so usually takes much longer depending on severity and amount of afflictions along with blood supply. It takes time for the body to mature and hit puberty, meaning that it is impossible for the body to fully adapt to the healing process at any time before adolescence in a way that allows the Stem Cells to multiply quick enough to be considered a master of the Kekkei Genkai. As a result, full maturity will occur some time in the Early to Middle Adulthood, but mastery of it is up to the body rather than the user alone, because it is an automatic process. Foreign substances, such as eye transplants for any Doujutsu, blood transplants for Kekkei Genkai, or any poison/venom that enters the body will be attacked full force by the body's immune system. Adding any Doujutsu to the body (unless already part of the body at birth), or any Kekkei Genkai, will be impossible, even for the most skilled Medical-nin to conquer. If attempted, the foreign blood, eyes, or other substances will be eaten away quite literally by the body, leaving the person without eyes if it is a Doujutsu. Below is a list of what the body is capable of healing at different stages in life and its stages of maturity: First Stage- Immaturity (Childhood years- Toddler to 11) * Small wounds will heal in a few minutes (One post) to ten minutes (Two posts). * Large Wounds will heal after an hour or longer (Eighteen posts). [Larger Wounds defined as gashes and fractures in bones) * The most severe wounds are defined as internal injuries, broken bones, and other major afflictions. Healing will take several days to complete, though still in a shorter time than normal humans. * Lost limbs are incapable of regrowth. Second Stage- Growth (Adolescence: 12- 18) * Small wounds will take only seconds to be rid of. * Large wounds will take minutes. * Severe injuries will take a few hours (varies in number of hours depending on amount of wounds, blood supply, and severity. * Regrowth of digits is possible within a week's time. Third Stage- Secondary Growth Stage (Dependent on the body's health and the amount of wounds garnered from the end of adolescence to user's current age) * Small injuries will take seconds. * Large wounds will take at most five minutes. * Severe afflictions will take roughly an hour to an hour and a half. * Regeneration of limbs occurs within a day or two. Final Stage- Maturity and Mastery (Completely dependent on the body itself) * Small injuries vanish in seconds. * Large wounds disappear in seconds. * Severe injuries will heal within minutes. * Lost limbs regenerate within an hour. Drawbacks * Going Headless- If decapitated, the user cannot regenerate anymore, and dies. Without the brain to regulate things, there is no way for the individual to regrow their lost head, or if there is severe brain damage. * NO Trespassers- Implanting Doujutsu or Kekkei Genkai is impossible due to it being a foreign substance. Any substance, blood or limb, attached to the body that was not there upon birth or does not have the user's chakra originally activates the immune system and it will attack the foreign body(ies). * Psychology- All users of this Kekkei Genkai are cursed with a weak mind, which refers to both psychological disorders and the general inability to tolerate illusions created by Genjutsu. A psychological issue does not necessarily have to belong to a user of this KG, but Genjutsu can never be mastered. It is also believed that a master of this clan will be completely insane and unable to tell what is fiction, or reality, therefore a master has never been seen. * Hematophagous- As suggested by the nickname of this ability, it sucks the blood of the user to heal the body. Taking both chakra and blood, the Kekkei Genkai will completely heal most any wound, which means the user must replenish their supply daily, or die from blood loss.